Ce petit plus
by Silvara
Summary: Entre Ajit et le Cratère Nord, combien de rôles peut-on jouer ? Aeriseph. Un peu obsessif, un peu noir. Le mieux que je puisse faire avec ces deux là, on dirait. HIATUS -Plan complet, pas abandonnée.-
1. Prologue

**_I - Endymion_**

_'Ce petit plus qui nous change ou nous uni,  
____Ce léger détail qui soigne ou saigne ce que nous sommes,  
________Je le ferai miens, pour que toujours, tu m'accompagnes.'_

-

Elle le regardait dormir. Derrière les paupières de papier glacé, d'étranges histoires défilaient.

Elle pouvait facilement le discerner. Il était immobile, paisible. Allongé, ses cheveux répandus reposaient avec une noblesse naturelle ; les filaments argentés coulaient par vagues en une eau limpide irisée de lune. Et ce visage à la fois fin et dur portait incontestablement le titre de merveille. Une merveille à résoudre.

Elle savait parfaitement qu'au moindre mouvement brusque, il se serait redressé en un instant, et aurait manqué de séparer sa tête de ses épaules à quelques dixièmes de secondes près.

Mais il demeurait innocent en ce moment.

Il demeurait vulnérable face à elle parce qu'elle ne le haïssait pas ; ce que peu de gens pouvaient alors prétendre. Elle ne pouvait exactement dire pourquoi. C'était trop beau, trop long, trop profond. Et puis, malgré cela, ce ne serait pas forcément compréhensible ; pas plus toléré.

Là, en cet instant, elle s'était mise nue ; son manteau gris qui avait essuyé la rudesse des taudis était tombé pour quelques minutes. Pour que ce soit équitable. Parce que, lorsqu'elle regardait cette silhouette allongée, offerte, ouverte, elle ne voyait ni un ange, ni une machine, ni un démon. Elle voyait un être qui n'avait pas appris à grandir correctement.

Peut-être par ce que dans ses livres d'enfance, les cobayes remplaçaient les princesses et les seringues les baguettes magiques. Ou parce qu'il n'avait pas trouvé le mode d'emploi de l'être humain dans les rayons poussiéreux. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'exemples autour non plus. Peut-être, protéger des idéaux que l'on s'emploie à briser et vivre un rêve où les couleurs ne marchent pas avait étaient trop difficile.

Ce qu'elle voyait en cet enfant, outre la grâce qui le caressait, c'était sa vie. Lorsqu'il reposait, si simplement, elle pouvait la lire sur son visage...

Ce sourcil n'avait rien du pyromane. Ce nez semblait perdu, se dressant un peu, fier, cherchant comment s'enfuir de l'histoire dont il n'aimait pas l'attribution des rôles. Ces cils scellaient son sommeil dans un poème de délicatesse. La force avec laquelle ils embrassaient chaque joue laissait un peu deviner les images qui se jouaient derrière le papier glace...

Elle hésitait un peu. Elle ne savait pas s'il était prudent de décrire ses lèvres. Elle ne préférait pas. Pas pour l'instant.

Et quoi qu'il fasse, où qu'il aille, quoi qu'il dise, qu'il démontre ; dès qu'il s'allongeait et que son esprit s'envolait... en dépit des coups qui lestaient ses ailes ; dès qu'il s'envolait vers l'intimité de son royaume onirique, il se déshabillait pour ses yeux à elle.

Enfin non...

Pas exactement pour les siens. Mais pour tout coeur qui, débarrassé de la haine, aurait observé.

Observer.

Elle ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher ; c'était un trop beau voyage dont elle profitait. Elle naviguait dans les pages du conte d'un enfant voulu parfait. Même si l'innocence se déchirait chaque matin sur un monstre plus froid qu'avant – qui se voulait plus froid qu'avant. Qui l'était peut-être même moins – elle n'eût pas cédé ce voyage. Mais la quantité, pour ce qu'elle était jusque là, n'était pas vraiment très probante.

Et quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il dise – et oh, il s'appliquait à être haïssable – elle, ne voyait que l'enfant pour lequel elle avait tant et tant éprouvé.

Elle aurait voulu l'embrasser, essuyer ses larmes, baiser ses joues, et allumer dans son regard trop mûr l'étoile d'un sourire…

…mais ce petit garçon était un peu grand pour cela.

Et puis alors, cela changeait le sens des choses.

Elle, voulait juste qu'une nuit, peut-être un de celles-ci où ils marchaient vers un but soi dit secret couverts d'un prétexte facile pour leur compagnie, l'enfant lui ouvre les bras et pleure.

Il n'y avait pas de sentiment de défi ou de curiosité. C'était juste pour elle ; du pur et odieux égoïsme…

Après, il pourrait croiser ses bras couverts de piqûres, sécher ses larmes et froidement jauger les adultes.

Mais plus tard. Pas maintenant.

Elle ne savait plus à quel moment cet égoïsme avait pris le pas sur son sentiment du devoir. C'était devenu pour elle. Au point de déjà jalouser cette confiance pas même encore née. Elle s'en était pourtant rendue compte... mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Si elle avait pu éviter cela, elle aurait très certainement continué à lui porter ce regard, à lui sourire et chercher sa présence ; à vouloir le connaître. Il se suffisait déjà à lui même en matière de fascination.

Mais au moins elle n'aurait pas eu à accrocher son cœur au bout de la Masamune. C'est tranchant une Masamune. Elle avait bien eu le temps de s'en apercevoir.

Lorsqu'elle s'en sentait l'audace, elle s'approchait d'avantage. Elle savait qu'elle risquait sa vie, mais l'ayant quasiment déjà perdue, elle ne s'y accrochait encore que par nécessité. Elle voulait rester en vie pour pouvoir assister encore à un nouveau voyage et voir s'il y avait moins de chasseurs guettant l'hirondelle noire ; s'il y avait moins de pirates suivant la frégate.

Avec déférence et discrétion, en simple spectatrice, elle regardait la représentation onirique de cet homme inachevé continuer encore de construire même quand rien ne tenait.

À chaque fois que le sang de Nibelheim, ou qu'un souvenir noir calcinait son travail, le bourgeon de sa plante renaissait un peu plus loin, plein de ces espoirs aussi présents que tabous…

Elle savait tout cela inconscient. Mais ça n'en était que plus beau.

Il devenait vraiment difficile de ne pas rejoindre l'enfant ; de ne pas accourir pour l'envelopper, le cacher dans ses bras, tenter de le protéger de l'indifférence du monde…

Mais alors, l'enfant mourrait peut-être et elle, certainement.

Ce n'était pas un enfant comme les autres.

Il était un présent trop emballé ; une coulée rouge vermeille sur les premières neiges.

-- Sang ? Fraises ? Encre ?

Lequel, quels fruits ?

Et combien de pages…

C'était beau. C'était fascinant.

C'était bien.

Elle n'avait pas joué sa part de mascarade depuis bientôt un an ; c'était inutile dans ces conditions…

Ils allaient partout et nulle part. Ils étaient tout et personne. Il se disait libre, alors, elle pouvait aussi le prétendre...

Pourtant, elle savait que ce n'était pas normal ; que cela faisait trop de temps. C'était plus que les histoires ne l'accordent.

Il devait l'emmener à la cité interdite depuis tant et tant de mois maintenant…

Mais il refusait d'en parler. Il avait même trouvé une raison.

Elle ne savait plus laquelle.

Peut-être n'avait-elle pas écouté. Peut-être était-elle trop occupée à cacher son coeur. (Même s'il l'avait déjà attrapé, il n'était pas obliger de le savoir.)

Mais lorsque, parfois, sa joie glissait de dessous son propre son masque, devant les autres, il reprenait la bride. Lui, l'horrible monstre, traînant cruellement derrière lui son innocente prisonnière.

C'était clair, non ? C'était évident.

Y voir quoi que se fut d'autre était ridicule.

N'était-ce pas le grand général ?

N'était-ce la pauvre petite vendeuse de lis ?

_'Ridicule.'_

Alors elle obéissait. Elle redevenait la victime charroyée, et lui l'être malsain, instable, oppressant ; l'idéal cauchemardesque. Ca ne l'embêtait plus maintenant. Elle n'aimait pas trop l'attribution des rôles, mais bon, il était têtu lui aussi. Ce n'était pas grave d'avoir à faire semblait pour les autres lorsqu'ils traversaient une ville. Non ; pas lorsqu'il y avait tant de liberté à la clé…

Et puis lorsqu'elle s'en sentait l'audace elle se rapprochait d'avantage. Mais seule la robe du crépuscule se prêtait à ce jeu.

N'était-il pas effrayant ? N'était-ce pas rapide ? La peur était une chose trop dangereuse. Il pouvait la tuer avant qu'elle n'achève sa mission. Ou bien… la refuser. Non ; seule la robe du crépuscule se prêtait à ce jeu…

(Mensonge. N'est-ce pas ?)

C'était ennuyeux. Elle avait, semblait-il, déjà oublié comment mentir. (_Se_ mentir. Se mentir.)

La seule raison qu'il lui restait vraiment et justifiait ce voyage nocturne où il était si pur, était qu'alors, il lui appartenait un peu… Dans ces instants, elle n'avait pas à craindre de se dévoiler, car c'était de lui qu'il s'agissait, et non d'elle. Bref répit pour la cetra, il était simple de garder le cap avec ces oasis où l'âme d'une étoile voyait glisser ses masques et essayait de respirer avant de replonger dans l'abîme.

Seule la robe du crépuscule se prêtait à ce jeu…

Ces moments secrets n'étaient qu'à elle. Ils ne le concernaient pas assez pour qu'il les sache...

Elle le caressait d'un regard minutieux, puis approchait sa main du visage. A chaque fois, l'interdit la traversait comme un frisson. Mais… qui l'avait placé ?

Elle approcha le poignet de ses lèvres et ferma lentement les yeux, aussi chancelante que ferme sur ses pieds. C'était devenu une sorte de drogue et elle en était plus qu'ivre. Ivre de son enfant et totalement, incroyablement jalouse...

Elle approcha son poignet de ses lèvres et ferma lentement les yeux.

Oui ces lèvres...

Elles... Elles semblaient retenir des larmes muettes, tout en se moquant de la couleur du monde. Elles parlaient de prédation meurtrière mais elles scellaient des promesses dorées.

Elles étaient pourtant roses. Si simples et si pales. Elles étaient probablement chaudes ; son souffle sur son poignet ne la brûlait-il pas ? Ces lèvres devaient être immensément douces. Puisque sa bouche refoulait et gardait ses rêves. Ces lèvres, aucun doute, ne demandaient qu'à être caressées. C'était certain.

Même si elles ne le savaient pas.

Et puis, c'était cet enfant qu'elle avait envie d'étreindre. Juste lui.

Mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'alors, la pureté de son sommeil le quitterait aussitôt, et ce ne serait plus un enfant . . .

Elle l'avait déjà touché cet enfant. Ce magnifique enfant.

Lorsque les voiles macabres de l'horreur enserraient son coeur ; lorsque ces traits innocents se courbaient de douleur. Le coeur déchiré, il lui était impensable de ne pas l'en libérer. Elle avait déjà essayé de l'éveiller autrement, mais sans succès. Seul ce contact ; sa paume contre son épaule, lui permettait de s'échapper des griffes de Wutai et de Nibelheim.

Oh il s'était éveillé en sursaut ; ce qui n'avait pas aidé à améliorer son humeur. L'enfant s'était effacé quelque part, dans un endroit qu'elle n'avait pas pu trouver, et il avait sortit son épée, lui présentant l'estoc.

Mais voilà, le bref souvenir de ses ombres parvint très tôt à lui changer les idées. Il n'était pas si mal d'avoir été réveillé.

Cela signifiait, en outre, qu'elle l'avait vu. Et alors, c'était compliqué. Elle se demandait souvent si la superbe de sa fierté venait plus de sa nature que de sa formation Shinra. Peut-être, sans doute y avait-il des deux...

Heureusement, ayant trouvé assez d'excuses pour ne pas la tuer, il avait retenu un soupir.

'Fatigué, soldat ?' pouvait-elle l'imaginer se demander lors d'une de ses pointes d'auto-dérision.

Chaque nuit, elle était là, penchée sur lui, parcourant des yeux son sommeil, attendant la chute de l'oiseau pour le garder des vautours.

À chaque aube, l'aspirant dieu reprenait ses masques ; et en chaque matin, la fille à l'âme cetra veillait sur leurs tabous.

On eut pu dire qu'une sorte d'accord était tacitement né.

Les sourcils de l'endymion se plissèrent et un souffle saccadé s'échappa de ses lèvres. Au dessus de lui, elle ferma sa main en un poing raide. La subtilité de son expression de détresse était d'autant plus douloureuse à regarder, mais pour rien au monde elle ne le pouvait le quitter du regard.

Elle s'apprêta à le tirer de ses ombres oniriques. Un dernier tremblement fit pourtant glisser sa main. Inconsciemment ses doigts trouvèrent la gorge même d'où était sorti un nom devenu insupportable.


	2. Bris

Elle pouvait ressentir presque tous les os de son avant bras. Le regard vide du surhomme étaient làs, racontant fixemmnt un hiver terrible au ciel nocturne.

« Que fais-tu ? »

Ces octaves graves se mariaient plutôt bien au caractère bizarre. Le vaisseau sonore de l'âme, avait un echo solide, et stagnait dans une grâce mystique. En cette nuit légère et fraîche, les nuances en étaient clairement audibles…

« Ma folie serait-elle contagiteuse ? »

En fait, la question était ridicule. Ce n'était pas les occasions de le tuer qui avaient manqué ces mois derniers.

Elle avait eu le temps de retrouver sa paix et de remettre son manteau avant de lui faire face.

Mais son poitrail fut secoué d'un rire inaudible ; un de ceux qui effrayaient le sens quand des traces en étaient encore présentes.

Il se tourna vers elle, appuyé sur son coude. Elle reposa sa tête contre le sac de couchage, fixant à son tour ce ciel sans nuage.

Il étudia ses yeux, puis le mouvement de sa poitrine, soulevée par son souffle. Il fronça les sourcils. En un geste trop lent, le regard brillant, il referma une main sur son cou et se pencha menacant, pour lui siffler l'oreille « Tu trouveras la mort de la main d'un demi dieu. Est-là tout l'enthousiasme que l'idée te suscite ? »

Il lui sembla alors, sous la faible lune, que les pupilles félines miroitèrent son image s'étaient soudainement affûtées.

« N'es-tu pas une marionnette ? » poursuivit-il.

Mais il allait mettre de l'ordre dans tout cela ; s'il ne pouvait pas réveiller cet esprit aveugle, il l'absorberait alors ; comme les autres, enrichissant le sien d'un niveau de puissance capable de pulvériser toutes les barrières de la science.

Il était bien que la dernière à porter le sang des cetra vive en lui ; elle et toutes les vies. Ne fusionnerait-il pas avec l'entièreté de cette stupide planète ? Un rictus accompagna sa pensée. Une mission était sienne. Il ne pouvait que gagner.

Aéris tourna le visage vers lui et leva le menton.

Et il y avait dans ses yeux comme un secret qu'il ne pouvait comprendre. Un secret qui approchait de l'atout crucial.

Elle nia vigoureusement.

Où sa carotide avait-elle trouvé ce tambour…?

« Ce soir je suis libre. »

Les doigts qui courraient sur son cou avec une lenteur morbide l'encourageaient à peser ses mots.

» Je le serai encore demain soir, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que celle qui décide pour vous ne gagne, » acheva-t-elle, sans pouvoir se débarrasser de l'adrénaline.

L'épée de Damoclès étant déjà trop proche pour être évitée, elle la détachait de tous autre souci. Chaque seconde dont elle jouissait encore ne la nourrissait que de liberté.

Il n'avait pas vu venir cette attaque. Il leva distraitement sa main et fléchit les doigts. Pensivement, ses yeux se plissèrent.

« Personne ne décide pour moi. »

La pensée furtive ; l'évidence, avait franchi le seuil de ses lèvres.

Il se rendit compte qu'à ce jour, il lui fallait le lui dire. Pour une raison ou une autre, il était devenu important qu'elle connaisse ses projets et ce qu'il allait bientôt devenir.

Un sourire sans vie toucha le visage d'Aeris. « Oh vraiment ? »

« Pas de liberté sans sacrifice. Tu devrais le savoir… » Il réfréna une pulsion sangunaire. "Jenova. Juste un alibi." Elle parit peinée par ses

paroles, et il ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi.

Les secondes qui suivirent à l'échange restèrent silencieuses ; presque douloureuses. Ce n'était pas seulement de la tension qui baignait dans l'air ; c'était le poids d'un choix imminent et crucial. Elle mesurait ses prochains mots. La probabilité qu'ils la conduisent à une mort immédiate n'était pas mince. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Elle hocha la tête, avec cet air de bonhomie qu'il savait depuis longtemps son meilleur outil de rhétorique.

Elle prit à nouveau conscience de leur environnement. Dans ce cadre naturel, il était le seul être... humain. Cela n'aurait-il pas du le rendre plus sympathique ? Pas de raison qu'un homologue soit si effrayant… n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi était-il le seul capable de propager cette sueur froide dans l'air alentour ?

Qui pouvait bien avoir écrit les moments comme celui-ci ? Qui qu'il soit, elle aurait bien aimé lui exposer son opinion.

Aeris dénoua son ruban et avec lui, le poids de ses cheveux châtains qui coula sur sa nuque. La dernière cetra se souvint juste à temps de ce qu'ils contenaient avant que la précieuse Matéria ne soit ni vue, ni perdue. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais ça faisait peut-être une différence. Elle n'avait jamais ôté son ruban depuis... depuis qu'elle vendait des fleurs dans les quartiers gris de Midgar. Cela eut l'effet escompté ; il suivit le geste une seconde, relâchant sans doute au mois une petite part de sa crispation. Elle n'avait pas pour but de l'attaquer. Libérer ses cheveux de leur discipline ordinaire était sa façon de dire qu'elle jouait franc jeu.

Elle n'arrangea rien d'autre. Sa tête : sur la couche, et les cheveux un peu où ils voulaient.

Entre des nœuds à démêler et une gorge à l'étanchéité discutable, elle ne trouvait pas le choix très compliqué.

Aeris, néanmoins, pour une raison qui commençait de plus en plus à lui échapper, poursuivit ensuite son discours.

Rassemblant ses bribes de courage par souci d'économie, elle se demanda combien il devait lui en rester à ce jour.

Ses cheveux pâles se jouaient de la lune de cette étrange nuit ; et, relevée d'un orgueil grandiose, sa tête accrochait le regard comme un piège de soie. Elle s'extirpa de l'envoûtement, se détournant de la peau de velours diaphane. Mais il tourna lentement son visage où s'étirait un léger sourire. Séduisante démence. Délicieuse ironie.

Le visage cristallisé dans une condescendance feinte, le temps se tut pour laisser les mots murmurer de sardonisme, derrière un sourire carnassier.

« Dans quel secteur de Midgar as-tu appris les rouages du monde ? »

Ca aurait pu être pire et le mépris n'était pas nouveau. L'endymion valait bien ces sacrifices.

Ignorant sa fierté propre, elle détourna la tête en signe de résignation. « Je comprends ce que vous vouliez dire. »

La légèreté du silence qui suivi l'encouragea à poursuivre. Sa voix, guère altérée par cette intervention, oscillait toujours entre ironie et bienveillance. « Moi, c'est ma liberté que j'ai choisi de sacrifier à mon cœur. »

Un sourire qu'ils trouvèrent tous deux faux apparut sur ses lèvres. Et pour quelque obscure raison, cette vision brisa quelque chose dans le cœur de l'homme.

« Avez-vous déjà imaginé une liberté totale ? » énonça-t-elle alors, une subtile désillusion au regard.

Le temps se déroula sur un silence apaisant, elle laissa promener ses yeux sur la silhouette voisine.

Il semblait immortel. Immortel et inaccessible ainsi immobile ; pris dans son givre de haine où luisaient les très fines aiguilles de la méfiance…

Elle pencha un peu la tête ; son sourire se fit civil. Sur l'instant, elle ne se sentait plus la force de soutenir directement son regard.

« Avez-vous… » Elle chassa un certain vague à l'âme glissé dans sa voix. « ..Déjà imaginé pouvoir vivre juste pour vous-même ? »

Soulagée malgré elle, elle le sentit détourer ce lourd regard qui l'autopsiait avant l'heure pour le lever, insondable, vers l'immensité de la voûte céleste. Qui savait, dans ses silences solennels, ce que caressait son esprit ; quelle pensée traversait les iris singuliers.

« Pas de liberté sans solitude… » souffla-t-elle un peu incertaine de ce qu'elle voulait démontrer, et craignant au fond, de réveiller quelque chose d'indésiré. « Qui peut porter la solitude ? »

Ces ces derniers mots parurent plus lourds, une fois exprimés. Mais à son soulagement, une brise passa et eut tôt fait de les éparpiller dans la foret.

Projetée dans le scintillement lointain du ciel incertain, elle pencha un peu la tête, traits solennels, et s'adressa très intelligiblement aux étoiles.

Il rouvrit lentement les yeux avant de tourner la tête vers la cause d'un agacement manifeste.

Elle reposait là, allongée, sereine, visage posé. Ses yeux clairs tournés vers lui dans une attente. Curiosité, appréhension, joie, peur.

« Que dis-tu? »

À son grand amusement le visage de porcelaine se décomposa pour finalement céder à l'agacement.

C'était déjà assez difficile avec le cœur en équilibre sur sa lame…

Elle cligna des yeux. Non, les étoiles non plus ne s'avérèrent pas d'une très grande aide.

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, regard terni d'une brume de défaite.

« Rien »

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, malgré sa volonté de l'ignorer, l'écho de ses derniers mots lui chuchotait inéluctablement sa lâcheté.

---

L'alien se mit à ronronner et susurrait des mots de tout et de rien ; des mots cajolant dans une certaine mesure, au delà de l'ironie.

---

Elle ferma les yeux. Il s'agissait de surmonter ses états d'âme au profit des actes. Elle tourna le regard vers lui.

Il semblait faire le vide, et dans cette application, avait oublié son armure et sa démence sélective.

Elle sentit son cœur prendre le pas sur son souffle, et une urgence d'agir l'embrasa soudain. Ne voulant plus suivre que ces martèlements frénétiques, elle posa la main sur sa joue.

Son expression fut loquace ; il eût préféré être d'abord averti du geste…

Singulièrement oppressé par a surprise, ses poumons avaient du ramollir car il était incapable de les oxygéner.

C'était son parfum qui l'avait d'abord devancée. Ce lilas qui s'était empreint d'effluves plus naturels depuis leur dernière nuit dans un gîte. Son souffle chaud trop innocent pour son déterminisme le brûlait déjà lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, victime d'une déplaisante surprise.

C'était sûrement à cause de ces cheveux sur son épaule qui leur voilaient le reste du monde, mais il n'arrivait pas à entendre l'alien. C'était sûrement ce rideau de vagues châtain qui lui faisaient un peu oublier son âge...

L'empreinte se fit tremblante, puis les lèvres s'animèrent.

Le général n'avait jamais fuit et n'avait pas envie de commencer cette nuit ; il acceptait l'amertume de la dérision qui naissait à cet instant dans son estomac et le sentiment de faiblesse qui s'attacha à lui lui inspira un profond dégoût. Au départ pourtant, il était certain de détenir les dés. Mais quelqu'un avait mélangé les cartes et ses soupçons se portaient fortement du coté des anciens. Il ferma les yeux.

Comme elle déposait sa véritable réponse sur ses lèvres il se noyait et respirait. A la frontière d'une mer d'hémoglobine, sous une caresse aussi chaude que le sang frais, mais tellement fragile fragile...

C'était rassurant.

C'était effrayant.

Juste quelques secondes. Juste quelques minutes.

C'était définitivement une catastrophe.


	3. Rapides

Où était passée toute cette force… Elle aurait bien voulu le savoir car, ne lui restait à présent qu'une étrange ivresse.

Baignant dans sa satisfaction, elle n'avait pas pu suivre toutes les notes et s'était noyée dans la danse. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression, épanchée sur les lèvres de son meurtrier, de goûter à la divine ambroisie… À peine une poignée de questions étaient-elles résolues qu'une nouvelle flopée de mystères fleurissait dans ces yeux.

Qu'était l'inconnue de son équation ?

Trop grand pour les homme et trop impatient pour les dieux ; où était passée la pièce manquante du puzzle qui définissait un tel être ? Dans quelle salle blanche s'était-elle perdue ? Et si elle la retrouvait, saurait-elle la lui rendre ? La laisserait-il remonter assez haut pour la replacer ?

Et, s'efforçant de rattraper la mélodie, elle avait senti l'ivresse descendre.

Elle s'était attachée. À qui la faute ?

Pas à la main qui effleurait cette peau diaphane, ni aux lèvres voulant sceller des mots sur sa bouche.

Elle se releva un peu le temps nécessaire pour eux deux à retrouve leur souffle.

Comme s'éveillant, elle entrouvrit les yeux et trouva sa propre vision voilée. Ses cils chassèrent ses larmes.

Elle posa les mains sur sa cage thoracique et, comprenant alors les nouvelles larmes qui arrivaient, referma les paupières…

Un tremblement imperceptible la berçait doucement.

Descendant encore vers lui, elle ne voulait pas rencontrer son regard avant qu'il ne s'habitue à la mélodie.

Les réminiscences de l'ivresse s'estompaient lentement.

Rêveuse lucide ayant déjà tout perdu trouvait n'en trouvait l'ivresse que plus douce.

Lorsque la glace se briserait tout à fait, que resterait-il ?

Une seconde détruirait un espoir mal construit, et une seule nuit, un rêve vide.

Elle releva lentement son visage, détachant ses doigts des filaments d'argent et il détourna le regard pour lui donner congé.

« Va dormir. Il est tard. »

Mais elle leva une main à l'encontre de sa tempe, hésita, puis la toucha doucement. Elle demeura là, au dessus de l'Endymion qui refusait d'ouvrir les yeux.

De sa vie, elle avait rarement écouté les ordres des vivants, alors…

« Vous pourriez douter un peu d'elle aussi… »

Ces mots distraits firent réapparaître les iris effilées.

Le regard perplexe la questionnait avec quelque chose d'amer.

« Comment à-t-elle mérité toute cette confiance ? »

Il ouvrit ses lourdes paupières pour la trouver penchée sur son visage. Son regard le traversait, voguant dans un vide méditatif.

« Ne te fis pas aux apparences. Dors. Dors avant que la fatigue ne te brouille les idées. »

Aeris fronça les sourcils. « Comment pourriez-vous le savoir ? Elle laissa glisser ses émotions au profit d'un faciès neutre.

Des mains gantées la soulevèrent et le retournèrent violemment mais hésitant subtilement, l'une se plaça sous sa tête en la déposant.

Rallongé à son tour, fermant ses yeux, il refoula brutalement une vague de tristesse échappée de son inconscient.

Aeris pinça les lèvres.

Si elle regardé le mouvement de son buste, le va et vien de son souffle, elel savait qu'elle s'abandonnerait.

Elle glissa la main, discrete, le long de son bras, puis la glissa dans la sienne pour voler ces morceux d'intimité. Ce semblant de sécurité.

Le ciel noir fut tâché d'une encre rose qui alla incendier l'horizon. La lumière ne tardèra pas à frapper aux fenêtres de leurs paupières.

Elle laissa son regard s'attarder sur lui. Sur l'adulte, déjà prêt à plier bagage, alors qu'elle s'éveillait à peine.

De longues bottes noires entourant les mollets de deux bandes claires ; dessin sommaire, mais sur lui, superbe surélévation. Son port de taille était magnifié par le trench-coat, et son poitrail, offert à la vue derrière le cuir qui s'entrecroisait.

Les lignes épurées de son dos étaient savamment tranchées par la cascade d'argent fine et fascinante qui attendait le moindre souffle pour s'animer de vie.

Le personnage contrastait somptueusement avec les tons de sa garde-robe. Seuls les arcanes de ses yeux et sa lame abreuvée de sang présentaient, de l'aigue-marine au rouge vermeille, des tons tranchants. Le reste de sa personne était un agencement de nuances de gris.

Tableau envoutant.

Et plus en profondeur ? Dans ce coeur ?

Pour ce qu'elle en avait vu - moment fascinent que celui de son sommeil - des notes diférantes s'y confrontaient perpetellement : rouge sang et rouge colère, ocre amertume d'une vie d'infortune, blanc attendant, par le moyen de noirs desseins, d'embrasser violet ou marron, les nouvelles vanités d'une illusion.

Y restait parfois tapissé ce vert qu'elle admirait. S'y diffusait depuis peu, malgré sa résistance, en butte avec son enfance, un bleu merveilleux.

Elle aimait les couleurs qui caressaient son cœur. Lorsqu'elle y naviguait, il lui était facile d'oublier…

Il était ce qu'il y avait de plus sombre et de plus lumineux chez l'être humain. Quoi qu'il en dise ; quoi que la Calamité lui invente, il présentait la totalité du caractère humain ; ni plus ni moins. Sinon peut-être… plus passionnément.

Lorsque Rammurh faisait danser les filaments clairs autour de son visage, elle voyait toutes ces couleurs raconter leur histoire. Chacune à sa manière, imprégnant tout l'ensemble du piège de soie, ou se le partageant en elles…

Durant la magie d'un de ces moments Aéris commença à soupçonner la chose.

Un seule mot la définissait.

Obsession.

Et elle ne savait pas encore si cela était un problème. Elle n'en était pas sûre.

De toutes les façons, il lui ne resterait qu'à apprendre à la canaliser en espérant que le temps calme ce agitation mal venue.

Mais il en était à douter d'elle. Que d'ironie…

Que de chance.

---

Ils avaient marché longtemps. Il ne comptait plus les jours. Quelle utilité ? Il n'y avait pas de mesure pour l'espérance de sa compagnie. Rien n'étant éternel, il arriverait bien au pied du mur. Mais pour l'instant, compte tenu de ses pouvoirs il avait encore du temps…

Lorsqu'il baissait les yeux sur elle, pouvant l'observer à son insu grâce à sa taille, il lui fallait d'abord repousser le souvenir de la douceur de ses lèvres, puis expliquer à un cœur hermétique au bon sens que cela ne s'était jamais passé. Enfin, c'était en redoublant d'attention à chaque secondes (les secondes étaient les plus fourbes) qu'il lui fallait éviter des idées nouvelles et farfelues pour finalement atteindre son objectif ; lui adresser la parole.

Ils ne communiquaient pas souvent...

Progressant d'un pas que la martyre pouvait suivre, ils arrivaient à Ajit.

Mère avait du mal à s'exprimer dans la forêt gorgée de magie cetra.

La dernière de ses colères l'avait sensiblement fatigué. Il savait que Mère désapprouvait les délais qu'il se donnait. Elle était ostensiblement nerveuse, comme si chaque seconde lui faisait redouter une épée de Damoclès. Mère le lui avait expliqué avec ses mots voilés, ses ficelles à elle. Mais il décela que ce danger la visait seule.

Et elle refusait de justifier son appréhension.

N'aie aucune inquiétude, Mère. Notre règne viendra très bientôt. Rien ne peut nous arriver. Et elle restait muette.

Repassant ces choses en mémoire, il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ne lui parlait-elle pas… Pourquoi Mère cachait-elle ses craintes ?

Il sentit des doigts s'immiscer timidement dans la paume de sa main et son esprit fut balayé de ses réflexions. Les sangs figés, il se raidit quelques secondes. Malgré la fermeté de ses paumes, il perçut plus que jamais le titillement de ces doigts qui caressaient doucement ses phalanges.

Son attention se porta alors sur l'expression distraite qui masquait son regard ; comme dans un état second, elle dessinait d'un index innocent une ligne de feu sur sa peau.

Incapable de retirer sa main, il la referma sur la sienne pour faire cesser le mouvement.

« N'entendez-vous pas le chant ? Gémit-elle doucement dans le silence enchanté d'Ajit. Le chant de la brume qui plane sur la ville abandonnée. » Elle inspira et ferma les yeux.

« Il apaise la rumeurs des roues lointaines. Les doyens murmurent des mots de quiétude. Qui les écoute affronte son coeur. Seule la vérité peut éclairer l'âme qui croise leur route. »

Il porta son autre main à la garde du Masamune et ausculta les alentours.

En vain.

Ce qu'elle semblait répéter était une légende locale courant sur la forêt selon laquelle ceux qui s'y aventurent doivent posséder la Harpe d'Or.

Juste une légende qui n'avait jamais gêné ses voyages... Ou peut-être avait-ce été Ajit qui, redoutant les flammes, préférait laisser cheminer l'autre légende en paix…

L'épéiste baissa les yeux sur elle.

« Une mélodie d'or peut éclairer le chemin d'une âme sans lumière. Et qui fuit s'y perd. »

Il tira un peu sur la main qu'il tenait encore, afin d'attirer son attention. Il n'était pas vraiment prévu qu'elle trébuche en sortant de sa transe, mais son visage buta contre sa poitrine. Silencieux, il se reprit avant de faire un pas en arrière. Puis elle poussa un cri surpris et douloureux avant de rencontrer le sol sous ses yeux.

En un instant recors, il fut accroupi à son côté, un peu surprit de sa propre réaction.

Il allait pour soulever une de ses paupières comme elle se redressa, portant les mains à son visage, manifestement en hyperventilation.

« Cetra. »

À sa voix, elle sursauta et leva vers lui un de grands yeux désorientés. Pendant une seconde, il eut peine a respirer face à la détresse qui s'y lisait.

Elle était si pâle…

« Aeris… » Il tendit une main vers sa joue. A peine le cuir eut-il effleuré sa peau, qu'elle frémit, encore plus blême, s'empressant de crapahuter hors de sa portée.

Il sentit quelque chose fermer boutique en lui, givrant ses derniers gestes sur place. Et il lui fallut un moment avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Il regarda sa main d'un air passif, en spectateur et puis n'ayant rien à faire d'autre avec, l'abaissa. Il chassa aisément le tumulte soudain qui naissait dans ses propres yeux. Ses prunelles mincirent et son regard trouva quelque chose de froid. Un peu perdu, son esprit retrouva rapidement ses repères un fois ayant rendossé son faciès intrinsèque. Il se releva et fixa le regard sur un point imaginaire au dessus de l'épaule de la cetra. De là, il haussa un sourcil notoirement impatient.


	4. Mille morceaux de rêve

Où était passée toute cette force… Elle aurait bien voulu le savoir car, ne lui restait à présent qu'une étrange ivresse.

Baignant dans sa satisfaction, elle n'avait pas pu suivre toutes les notes et s'était noyée dans la danse. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression, épanchée sur les lèvres de son meurtrier, de goûter à la divine ambroisie… À peine une poignée de questions étaient-elles résolues qu'une nouvelle flopée de mystères fleurissait dans ces yeux.

Qu'était l'inconnue de son équation ?

Trop grand pour les homme et trop impatient pour les dieux ; où était passée la pièce manquante du puzzle qui définissait un tel être ? Dans quelle salle blanche s'était-elle perdue ? Et si elle la retrouvait, saurait-elle la lui rendre ? La laisserait-il remonter assez haut pour la replacer ?

Et, s'efforçant de rattraper la mélodie, elle avait senti l'ivresse descendre.

Elle s'était attachée. À qui la faute ?

Pas à la main qui effleurait cette peau diaphane, ni aux lèvres voulant sceller des mots sur sa bouche.

Elle se releva un peu le temps nécessaire pour eux deux à retrouve leur souffle.

Comme s'éveillant, elle entrouvrit les yeux et trouva sa propre vision voilée. Ses cils chassèrent ses larmes.

Elle posa les mains sur sa cage thoracique et, comprenant alors les nouvelles larmes qui arrivaient, referma les paupières…

Un tremblement imperceptible la berçait doucement.

Descendant encore vers lui, elle ne voulait pas rencontrer son regard avant qu'il ne s'habitue à la mélodie.

Les réminiscences de l'ivresse s'estompaient lentement.

Rêveuse lucide ayant déjà tout perdu trouvait n'en trouvait l'ivresse que plus douce.

Lorsque la glace se briserait tout à fait, que resterait-il ?

Une seconde détruirait un espoir mal construit, et une seule nuit, un rêve vide.

Elle releva lentement son visage, détachant ses doigts des filaments d'argent et il détourna le regard pour lui donner congé.

« Va dormir. Il est tard. »

Mais elle leva une main à l'encontre de sa tempe, hésita, puis la toucha doucement. Elle demeura là, au dessus de l'Endymion qui refusait d'ouvrir les yeux.

De sa vie, elle avait rarement écouté les ordres des vivants, alors…

« Vous pourriez douter un peu d'elle aussi… »

Ces mots distraits firent réapparaître les iris effilées.

Le regard perplexe la questionnait avec quelque chose d'amer.

« Comment à-t-elle mérité toute cette confiance ? »

Il ouvrit ses lourdes paupières pour la trouver penchée sur son visage. Son regard le traversait, voguant dans un vide méditatif.

« Ne te fis pas aux apparences. Dors. Dors avant que la fatigue ne te brouille les idées. »

Aeris fronça les sourcils. « Comment pourriez-vous le savoir ? Elle laissa glisser ses émotions au profit d'un faciès neutre.

Des mains gantées la soulevèrent et le retournèrent violemment mais hésitant subtilement, l'une se plaça sous sa tête en la déposant.

Rallongé à son tour, fermant ses yeux, il refoula brutalement une vague de tristesse échappée de son inconscient.

Aeris pinça les lèvres.

Si elle regardé le mouvement de son buste, le va et vien de son souffle, elel savait qu'elle s'abandonnerait.

Elle glissa la main, discrete, le long de son bras, puis la glissa dans la sienne pour voler ces morceux d'intimité. Ce semblant de sécurité.

Le ciel noir fut tâché d'une encre rose qui alla incendier l'horizon. La lumière ne tardèra pas à frapper aux fenêtres de leurs paupières.

Elle laissa son regard s'attarder sur lui. Sur l'adulte, déjà prêt à plier bagage, alors qu'elle s'éveillait à peine.

De longues bottes noires entourant les mollets de deux bandes claires ; dessin sommaire, mais sur lui, superbe surélévation. Son port de taille était magnifié par le trench-coat, et son poitrail, offert à la vue derrière le cuir qui s'entrecroisait.

Les lignes épurées de son dos étaient savamment tranchées par la cascade d'argent fine et fascinante qui attendait le moindre souffle pour s'animer de vie.

Le personnage contrastait somptueusement avec les tons de sa garde-robe. Seuls les arcanes de ses yeux et sa lame abreuvée de sang présentaient, de l'aigue-marine au rouge vermeille, des tons tranchants. Le reste de sa personne était un agencement de nuances de gris.

Tableau envoutant.

Et plus en profondeur ? Dans ce coeur ?

Pour ce qu'elle en avait vu - moment fascinent que celui de son sommeil - des notes diférantes s'y confrontaient perpetellement : rouge sang et rouge colère, ocre amertume d'une vie d'infortune, blanc attendant, par le moyen de noirs desseins, d'embrasser violet ou marron, les nouvelles vanités d'une illusion.

Y restait parfois tapissé ce vert qu'elle admirait. S'y diffusait depuis peu, malgré sa résistance, en butte avec son enfance, un bleu merveilleux.

Elle aimait les couleurs qui caressaient son cœur. Lorsqu'elle y naviguait, il lui était facile d'oublier…

Il était ce qu'il y avait de plus sombre et de plus lumineux chez l'être humain. Quoi qu'il en dise ; quoi que la Calamité lui invente, il présentait la totalité du caractère humain ; ni plus ni moins. Sinon peut-être… plus passionnément.

Lorsque Rammurh faisait danser les filaments clairs autour de son visage, elle voyait toutes ces couleurs raconter leur histoire. Chacune à sa manière, imprégnant tout l'ensemble du piège de soie, ou se le partageant en elles…

Durant la magie d'un de ces moments Aéris commença à soupçonner la chose.

Un seule mot la définissait.

Obsession.

Et elle ne savait pas encore si cela était un problème. Elle n'en était pas sûre.

De toutes les façons, il lui ne resterait qu'à apprendre à la canaliser en espérant que le temps calme ce agitation mal venue.

Mais il en était à douter d'elle. Que d'ironie…

Que de chance.

---

Ils avaient marché longtemps. Il ne comptait plus les jours. Quelle utilité ? Il n'y avait pas de mesure pour l'espérance de sa compagnie. Rien n'étant éternel, il arriverait bien au pied du mur. Mais pour l'instant, compte tenu de ses pouvoirs il avait encore du temps…

Lorsqu'il baissait les yeux sur elle, pouvant l'observer à son insu grâce à sa taille, il lui fallait d'abord repousser le souvenir de la douceur de ses lèvres, puis expliquer à un cœur hermétique au bon sens que cela ne s'était jamais passé. Enfin, c'était en redoublant d'attention à chaque secondes (les secondes étaient les plus fourbes) qu'il lui fallait éviter des idées nouvelles et farfelues pour finalement atteindre son objectif ; lui adresser la parole.

Ils ne communiquaient pas souvent...

Progressant d'un pas que la martyre pouvait suivre, ils arrivaient à Ajit.

Mère avait du mal à s'exprimer dans la forêt gorgée de magie cetra.

La dernière de ses colères l'avait sensiblement fatigué. Il savait que Mère désapprouvait les délais qu'il se donnait. Elle était ostensiblement nerveuse, comme si chaque seconde lui faisait redouter une épée de Damoclès. Mère le lui avait expliqué avec ses mots voilés, ses ficelles à elle. Mais il décela que ce danger la visait seule.

Et elle refusait de justifier son appréhension.

N'aie aucune inquiétude, Mère. Notre règne viendra très bientôt. Rien ne peut nous arriver. Et elle restait muette.

Repassant ces choses en mémoire, il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ne lui parlait-elle pas… Pourquoi Mère cachait-elle ses craintes ?

Il sentit des doigts s'immiscer timidement dans la paume de sa main et son esprit fut balayé de ses réflexions. Les sangs figés, il se raidit quelques secondes. Malgré la fermeté de ses paumes, il perçut plus que jamais le titillement de ces doigts qui caressaient doucement ses phalanges.

Son attention se porta alors sur l'expression distraite qui masquait son regard ; comme dans un état second, elle dessinait d'un index innocent une ligne de feu sur sa peau.

Incapable de retirer sa main, il la referma sur la sienne pour faire cesser le mouvement.

« N'entendez-vous pas le chant ? Gémit-elle doucement dans le silence enchanté d'Ajit. Le chant de la brume qui plane sur la ville abandonnée. » Elle inspira et ferma les yeux.

« Il apaise la rumeurs des roues lointaines. Les doyens murmurent des mots de quiétude. Qui les écoute affronte son coeur. Seule la vérité peut éclairer l'âme qui croise leur route. »

Il porta son autre main à la garde du Masamune et ausculta les alentours.

En vain.

Ce qu'elle semblait répéter était une légende locale courant sur la forêt selon laquelle ceux qui s'y aventurent doivent posséder la Harpe d'Or.

Juste une légende qui n'avait jamais gêné ses voyages... Ou peut-être avait-ce été Ajit qui, redoutant les flammes, préférait laisser cheminer l'autre légende en paix…

L'épéiste baissa les yeux sur elle.

« Une mélodie d'or peut éclairer le chemin d'une âme sans lumière. Et qui fuit s'y perd. »

Il tira un peu sur la main qu'il tenait encore, afin d'attirer son attention. Il n'était pas vraiment prévu qu'elle trébuche en sortant de sa transe, mais son visage buta contre sa poitrine. Silencieux, il se reprit avant de faire un pas en arrière. Puis elle poussa un cri surpris et douloureux avant de rencontrer le sol sous ses yeux.

En un instant recors, il fut accroupi à son côté, un peu surprit de sa propre réaction.

Il allait pour soulever une de ses paupières comme elle se redressa, portant les mains à son visage, manifestement en hyperventilation.

« Cetra. »

À sa voix, elle sursauta et leva vers lui un de grands yeux désorientés. Pendant une seconde, il eut peine a respirer face à la détresse qui s'y lisait.

Elle était si pâle…

« Aeris… » Il tendit une main vers sa joue. A peine le cuir eut-il effleuré sa peau, qu'elle frémit, encore plus blême, s'empressant de crapahuter hors de sa portée.

Il sentit quelque chose fermer boutique en lui, givrant ses derniers gestes sur place. Et il lui fallut un moment avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Il regarda sa main d'un air passif, en spectateur et puis n'ayant rien à faire d'autre avec, l'abaissa. Il chassa aisément le tumulte soudain qui naissait dans ses propres yeux. Ses prunelles mincirent et son regard trouva quelque chose de froid. Un peu perdu, son esprit retrouva rapidement ses repères un fois ayant rendossé son faciès intrinsèque. Il se releva et fixa le regard sur un point imaginaire au dessus de l'épaule de la cetra. De là, il haussa un sourcil notoirement impatient.


End file.
